a High School story
by SallyandSonic
Summary: They've left home, they've left everything. This is a new chance for them. Will they blow it? (WARNING: This story will not be updated, it's just an idea I'd like to share)
1. 1

She sucks in a breath as the alarm went off. Eyes squeezed closed, she stays like this for a minute. _'Rise. Rise, Solider.' _She slowly, cautiously, opens her eyes. A hand slaps the alarm off with alarming speed. She gets out of the covers, visually checking that everything was where she left it the day before. She slowly began to relax when she saw that her mess kept the way she always left it. A knock on the door, a quick, soft sound makes her turn to face it like a feral animal. She brings herself to full height as a warm, worries voice filters through, "Julie-Su? It's time to get up, love." Her shoulders slumps and she almost cries. "I'm awake, Sally. I'll be down soon, okay?" She sighs, relief, "Alright. I'll get Amy to get something started." Julie-Su Echidna, a particularly small in relation to her species, was the tallest of her housemates, Sally Acorn and Amy Rose. She's wide in both shoulders and hips, strong in arms, legs and core. Her hair is a dusty pink, her eyes and bangs dusted with a lavender color. A mechanical arm and dreadlock, which she has come to accept as a part of herself, stay limp by her side. She doesn't bother with a style to highlight herself, she's far to use to comparing herself to what she thinks as better women, including Sally, Amy and their friendly neighbor, Bunnie D'Coolette. She puts on an unflattering musty green boots and vest over a black shirt. She never bothers to take off her gloves, not seeing a purpose to. She looks herself over in a mirror, she's not a lady..._'But a perfect solider.' _She shudders and quickly left her room with a brown knapsack over her shoulder.

Sally sighs out a sigh of relief to see Julie-Su come down stairs, better than usual. Usually she looks like she's ready to shoot someone or cry. I've always looks up to Julie-Su; she's a great solider, always ready for battle. The strongest, my teacher, my friend, _'Our bodyguard.'_ I put her usual breakfast of two eggs, bacon, and toast on the table with Sally's choice of just her pills and water. Sally smiles at me. She's not being strong for me. She's strong too. I've always found Sally better than myself, she's always been the adult, the courage everyone needs, the heart that everyone lives for, the princess she should've been. I'm just Amy. The girl-with-the-magical-hammer, the one who gets scared at night, screams in her sleep and can't seem to move on as Julie-Su and Sally seem to. Julie-Su sits down as I bring my bowl of porridge over with a glass of milk, sitting with her and Sally, who has her head in the paper, and Julie-Su gives me a meaningful grin, something that still makes me want to cry, something that no one else, other than her and Sally tell or show me. I love you.

I look in every crevice of the paper; make sure none of it is about us. We can't be found. We can't be known, dead or alive. We cannot have existed. I won't lose my friends again, I look up just in time to see Julie-Su give Amy that reassuring smile that counts to just us. It gives me hope that we can go on. I love you. It's all that it says, but we, basically me, need someone to tell us that. Julie-Su knows this and often does, to both Amy and I. She's strong, caring, beautiful... I don't really hate her for it; she can't help it, but damnit if she's not. She's our rock, she gets Amy to join me when she gets scared, when I'm about to lose it all myself. She holds me down to the ground when I'm about to go over the hill to where ever my life might lead me without them. Most likely an insane asylum. There's nothing about us. Thank goodness. All right time to hit the road. I'm about to stand, when it all hits me. A single blow.

I look up just in time to see her fall back into her seat; I shake my head and move towards the kitchen. I've already whipped open the pantry when Sally weakly protests my actions. Amy is still, I know she doesn't want to talk about what Sally's becoming. I don't either, but we can't have her collapsing on us at school. I drop the granola bar and fruit in front of her. She looks disgusted. I would be too, that stuff doesn't hold on to any kind of bone, even Sally's remarkably resilient ones. Sally picks up the fruit slowly and searches Amy's face. I sit back down when I see why she's stuck on Amy's expression, the look of utter innocent pity and sadness can do that to a person.

Sally's eyes flash a sadness, but she finally pulls her gaze away, taking a bite of the fruit. Amy goes back to slowly clearing her bowl of porridge. Even with this sad progression, I know we'll survive. We have to. Sally looks at her watch, "We'll be late." She rises, hesitates, and takes the granola bar with her. Amy's shoulders relax a great deal, but I know Sally will just puke it up later. That's her punishment for caring.


	2. 2

I felt her shake my back softly, but it's so_ warm_. I want to stay here forever. Well, as long as forever could last for me. I lift myself up, and smile automatically at the woman I've been told to call "Mom". She smiles back, it's genuine, surprising, "Morning, Sweetheart." I give a charming smile, until I notice the bed across from mine has its covers pulled back. My fists grab a handful of the sheets under my pillow, out of view, but all the same, I panic. "Where is he?" I look fearfully at her, as she looks over at the empty bed with me, "Downstairs eating breakfast. Will you join us?" I relax my grip on the sheets and nod, smiling, relief fills me to know he's okay, "Yes, Ma'am." A flash of sadness passes her face at the 'Ma'am' but keeps smiling and goes downstairs again.

I take in a deep sigh, wondering where my 'big brother' is, now that I know where the little one is. I jump out of bed and into my sneakers. _'Stay strong, smiling and true, Blue. You lead us. We need you.' _His words echo in my head, it makes me smile. He's never weak, but with us, he can let down his walls and let us in on his emotions. We used to just see anger, but slowly he crawled out of his cave and in with us. I comb my fingers through my unforgiving spines and speedily head downstairs to see the kitchen where all four residents are starting breakfast. I sneak around to poke my older brother in the ribs, earning me a yelp, and hug my little one around the neck, winning me the grand prize of a giggle.

Knuckles growls a playful warning at me about it, that gets "Dad" looks up at us as I hug Tails around the neck. I smile cautiously at him as Knuckles and I sit down. "Morning, Boys." She walks comfortably to us, sway in hips and sweetness in voice as she kisses us all on the head as she sets down our plates of big breakfast and kisses her husband passing by him, hesitantly, before sitting down herself, with no food before her.

"Oops..." She flushes at what she's done; she's made us each a large stack of pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs and toast. I laugh and offer her half of mine, complimenting her food, but, "It's too much for this 'hog!" I say charmingly. Tails smiles at me encouragingly as she laughs and Knuckles scopes out Dad again. He pulls out of his newspaper and we all stop. Mom realizes why we've frozen and smiles at us pitifully. We don't want pity though. We want him to go away, but he just sits there as we slowly eat through breakfast.

Tails commenting on their way of life and I complimenting in every way I can. Knuckles doesn't say much, he's concentrating. He suddenly looks at me and says,

"We can't be late." I take glances at it, making sure it doesn't do anything against my brother's or the nice woman who's taken such a liking to us. I wonder how long this will all last. How long can she stand us? How long can it? Why with _that_, did she decide to make a family with? With us? Sonic smiles and nods, "Yeah, suppose you're right." Tails looks thankfully behind him, being the closest to the thing, I don't blame him. We pull out with thank you's and have a nice day's, new backpacks and supplies in them. What a nice thing for the lady to do. Wonder how long she'll last.

We rush down the street, Sonic rushing Tails and I along with his upbeat walk. Thank goodness for him, otherwise I'd be lost in my own misery and Tails... Anyone would have. I can't stand on my own anymore I'm afraid.


End file.
